User talk:Flyinj3x
Welcome : Hi Flyinj3x and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to Cook We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * We are working on our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 01:03, July 22, 2010 Scripting tools Please move the new scripting tools you added to Scripting to the new location of Scripting/Redo. Scripting will soon be over-written by the Redo subpage as it is where we are putting the new and up to date information. -- 02:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :now my formatting doesn't match.. i'll edit it tomorrow to fall into format. Flyinj3x 03:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Scripting I goofed and undid my reversion of your change to the Scripting page and I added a disclaimer to your note saying it is ok to use them on the test servers. The only problem I see is you posted the wrong link to the "Terms and Conditions" saying it has a section about scripts, it does not but the Game rules does on every server (look at section vii ) and I have that section quoted on the page already. http://us.ikariam.com/ajax/main/rules http://en.ikariam.com/ajax/main/rules http://gr.ikariam.com/ajax/main/rules http://it.ikariam.com/ajax/main/rules etc ... -- 03:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :very good. i just happen to see you come behind me, and i'd hate to cause more work than i am worth. i'm still new to the wikia, and i'm trying to copy what i see being done. like i said, i'll take any pointers i can get. if my edits get out of hand, please say so, so i may learn good habits. many thanks for a very clean and complete wikia. my game would be nothing if it were not for this site, nor would it be as fun as it is now. Flyinj3x 03:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Scripting I have no problem with having a scripting page, aka the Scripting/Redo page so long as they are semi-maintained. I got tired of how out of date the page was so I put the tag on it. If you get it up to date and we put the warnings and game policies from Scripting page with links to the 2 approved scripts for EN and US (they can be made smaller print) then I see no problem with you adding your updates when you are done and then User:Ifaigios or I will move the Scripting/Redo over to be the main Scripting page. -- 02:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Battle Thanks for posting the information, and I hope you don't mind me for the tweaking and the edit conflicts :) I removed the first picture so that it doesn't interfere wirh the sidebar and kept only the second one, at the battlefield types section. Ifaigios 02:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Battle FAQ I don't have any problems with the creation of such page, any attempt to improve the wiki is welcomed! PS. I've now added the Battle FAQ to the Guides section of our sidebar too, so that more people see it. Thanks for reminding me that. Ifaigios 13:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC)